


Mummies!!

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Prompts, M/M, Pet Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: Yoh/Sho - “Why are the dog and cat covered in toilet paper?” “One word - mummies!”Requested by Anonymous





	Mummies!!

The apartment was silent when Sho arrived back from his evening workout. Ominously silent. 

The gym had been part fitness centre, part Halloween party tonight, with scary movies playing on the tv screens, spooky music over the speakers and ghoulish decorations everywhere that wouldn’t be in a patron’s way. He was glad to get back from all the hectic busy bustle, but this silence was unexpected. 

“I’m home!”

No answer.

The thought that Yoh had perhaps taken the dog out for a walk passed through his mind, but a glance at the shoes in the rack and the leash hanging on it’s usual hook on the wall sent that idea on its way. 

A glimmer of light shone around the slightly ajar living room doorway, but no sound accompanied it.

Home was never this quiet…Yoh was never this quiet, there was always music around him…if he wasn’t listening to it, he was humming to himself, or singing something and when he wasn’t singing he was chattering away, filling the spaces in the conversation that Sho was happy to leave for him. At the very least he would have expected his sweet fluffy girl to have wormed her way through the gap in the door by now looking for pets followed by her rambunctious brother making sure he wasn’t missing out.

No cat there to greet him, no dog, no boyfriend…

A shiver ran up Sho’s spine as all the stories he’d ever read came flooding back to him. What better time than Halloween night for someone to call at the door in disguise as a trick or treater, savagely murder his little family and then lie in wait to do away with him?

As quietly as he could manage, he lowered his gym bag to the floor, looking round for something, anything he could use to avenge his fallen loved ones.

A whine pierced the silence, cut off almost as soon as it began. 

Sho snatched up the closest umbrella and charged.

“I’m coming baby girl! I’ll save you!”

He didn’t get far, a zooming blur of white crashing into him, knocking him to the floor. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the killing... _lick?_

Risking a look, he saw not blood stained boots next to him, but some very familiar dark fuzzy paws. Sho’s gaze travelled upwards to the happy panting face of the owner of those paws, almost entirely obscured by a mass of toilet paper, just like his body.

Giving the pup the pets he was seeking, Sho sat up in time to see Yoh’s approach, arms full of a complaining feline shaped bundle of mostly shredded white fluff. Leaping from his hold at the sight of her other, now favourite papa, she shook off the shredded paper and hopped daintily onto Sho’s lap, treating Yoh to an _extremely_ pointed look before accepting Sho’s attention.

“Welcome home. Good session?” Yoh beamed at Sho, apparently unconcerned that his other half had flown into the room on full alert, and was currently in fur and toilet paper pile on the floor with their furry children. He plopped himself down beside them to welcome Sho properly.

“It was fine,” Sho accepted his boyfriend’s kiss, wincing only a little as the dog decided to use his thighs as a shortcut to get to Yoh to join in the family cuddle fun. As nice as this moment was, there was a very important question to be asked. 

“Yoh?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are the dog and cat covered in toilet paper?”

“One word - mummies!”

“Oh. Okay.” 

“We wanted to surprise you for Halloween, didn’t we?”

“Definitely not expecting it.”

“Good! Happy Halloween!” Yoh deposited another peck on Sho’s lips.

A fresh frightening thought crossed Sho’s mind.

“Yohei?”

“Yes?”

“Did you use _all_ the toilet paper?”

“Errrrrrm…I’ll go out and buy more, I won’t be long. Is it raining out?”

“Raining?”

“You came in with an umbrella…”

Sho hid his face against Yoh’s shoulder.

“I’ll tell you when you get back.” He mumbled into the solid warm bulk.

Yoh chuckled. “Did you get spooked again?”

Sho nodded.

“Want to come with me?”

Sho nodded again.

“Do you want us all to go?”

Sho nodded his agreement once more. 

“Come on then, “ Yoh stood, offering a hand to Sho to help him to his feet. “If we’re quick we’ll have time to watch a movie when we get back.”

Sho brightened up immediately. “Great idea! Maybe something scary…”


End file.
